Fanfic Stalkers
by Eks
Summary: A handful of fanfic writers appear in Bam's house one at a time and finish up writing their stories. Bam makes a deal with one of them saying that he will pick one of them to live with him after all of them have been through there...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bam woke up the next morning with EKS standing over him.

"You're still here?" he asked, sleepily.

"Yep, I wanted to say that I'm leaving soon. I'll still document you but, some of the others have been nagging me to leave so they can come and write here."

"The others?"

"Yeah, Pippie and I aren't the only ones! Silly. You have many fans!"

"Obviously, I know that. But who else writes about me?"

"You'll see." and with that EKS dissappeared.

'How does she do that?' he wondered as he got up to get dressed.

"Oh by the way," EKS said, "some call me eksipoo."

"Well, okay, eksipoo." Bam laughed. He got dressed in his closet(afraid EKS would appear while he was naked) and went downstairs. As soon as he closed his door, another fanfic writer appeared.

Two hours later, Bam went upstairs to change his now poo covered clothes and he all of a sudden wanted to see his sister.

'What the hell am I thinking? I don't have a sister.' he thought. He went into his closet and jumped when he saw a fourteen year old girl in his closet.

"Shit! Who are you?" he screamed.

"Shh! I'm a friend of Pippie's and EKS's."

"Oh, phew. Okay." he sighed in relief.

"I'm punk of a tomboy but just call me punk."

"Okay, Punk. What's your story about?"

"Well, I'm currently writing one about your break up with Jenn. But I did write one about you having a sister and your sister getting pregnant with Dico."

"Oh, dear, God."

"Yep. Well, it's fiction so, yeah."

"That's true. Uhh, can you get out for a second so I can change."

"I think I'd rather watch." Punk joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I don't want a minor to see me naked."

"Humph, fine then, just make it quick." Punk dissappeared.

"Okay, I'm done." Punk reappeared.

"Good, now go out so I can keep writing."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Brandon. Ha ha." Bam stuck his tounge out at her and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Stalkers  
Chapter 2

Punk stayed for another day and then she had to leave.

"Bam, I gotta leave now. You'll just have a few more people coming to visit you. All girls." she said one morning.

"Sweet. Since Melisssa's gone, I can pick one. I don't care about the age."

"You'd pick EKS?"

"She could be like my daughter. You could too, with any other young ones out there."

"Well, I'll be waiting to know who you'll pick."

"Okay, tell everyone to come and listen once I finish thinking about it. Alright?"

"Cool, I will. Bye, Bam Bam." Punk left.

'She's cool, but so are the other two. Well, I'll just pick when everyone comes and goes.' he thought.

That night, Bam came up to change into a suit for Ape's sake. He walked into his room and saw a girl on his bed with a clip board writing. Suddenly he felt like passing out. He did.

15 minutes later, he woke up and saw the girl standing above him.

"Hi, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." he said, getting up. "Lemme guess, you're a writer, too, right?"

"Yep, I'm Bamsbabe, or double b."

"Bamsbabe, nice name." Bam smiled. "How old are you?"

"16, I'm not old enough to be your babe, am I?"

"A little too young but, hell, whatever. So, why did I pass out like that?"

"My story must have caused it. I write about you passing out."

"I barely ever just randomly pass out like that."

"Fiction, not real. We are fanfic writers, remember that."

"I know, I know."

"Just put your suit on and go down and make Ape happy. I'll be up here writing."

"Okay, good night."

"Night." Bamsbabe said. She grinned and scribbled down something.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Stalkers  
Chapter 3

Bamsbabe stayed for two more days and then told Bam she had to leave.

"Oh, Bam. Pick me, please." she laughed.

"You never know who I'll pick." he replied. "Well, how many more girls are gonna come by my house?"

"You'll see." and with that, she dissappeared.

"Ugh, fine, be that way, bamsbabe."

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Novak asked as he walked by the room.

"Stay here. You'll see." he replied.

"Uh, okay." The two of them waited. "No one's here, Bam."

"Let's go outside for awhile, then come back in with me."

"Fine." They went out and skated for an hour then came back up to Bam's room. There was someone sitting on the floor scribbiling ideas on her hand.

"Who the fuck is that?" Novak asked.

"A fanfic writer." he said. She looked up.

"Oh, hi, Bam. I'm Gravedigging."

"Nice name."

"Hello, Novak."

"Hey, Gravedigging."

"You are a main character in a story that I'm writing."

"Really? What about me?" Bam asked.

"You're in it, too. Just not the main character."

"Well, I can't write with you two staring at me, so be gone." she laughed.

"Before we go, how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"Okay, Novak, she's too young to fuck."

"Shut the hell up, asswipe." Bam and gravedigging laughed and Bam walked out of the room. Novak held up a 'call me' sign with his hands and Bam pulled him out of the room. Gravedigging laughed and wrote some more stuff down.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic Stalkers  
Chapter 4

"Bam, I have to leave." Gravedigging said.

"Aww, why?" he asked.

"Just because it's time for someone else to come and visit."

"Okay, Grave. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bam!" she dissappeared.

Two minutes later, someone appeared.

"Hi, I'm Spongebob! Some call me BlackDawn."

"I'll call you Spongebob." Bam laughed. "How old are you?"

"11."

"You and EKS..."

"I'm older by 3 months and 8 days." she grinned.

"Uh, okay." Suddenly Bam felt like he knew someone named Jaymi and loved her deeply.

"Do you have someone named Jaymi in your story?"

"My first one, yeah."

"Cool, I'll leave you alone so you can write."

"Thanks!" she smiled and went and sat down by his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic Stalkers  
Chapter 5

Spongebob finished her story and left that night.

"That was a short visit." Bam said, when she told him that she was gonna leave.

"Yeah, I know. The shorter the better and you only have one more writer left to deal with." she said, picking up her pencil and paper.

"Then all of you are coming back?"

"Yep, just one girl left. She's 16."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Bam!" Spongebob dissappeared and someone reappeared in her spot.

"Hi, you are?"

"Waikiki Wannabe." she said.

"Nice name."

"Thank you." Bam suddenly had a bad toothache.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"What?"

"This fucking tooth."

"Oh, you have a toothache in my story." She grinned.

"Oh." Bam rubbed his cheek. "Well, I'll let you write and then I'll pick one of you to stay and live here with me."

"Sweet. Okay, I'll see you in a few days. You can go now."

"Okay, bye." Bam walked out of the room and Waikiki Wannabe started writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic Stalkers  
Chapter 6 (last chapter, hopefully)

Waikiki Wannabe left two days later.

"Bam, I'll be right back." she said, because she was coming back with all the writers in a few minutes.

"Yeah, okay. I can't wait to choose. I have who I want in my mind." he said, pointing up to his head.

"Okay, I'll go get 'em." Waikiki dissappeared. She came back 15 minutes later with, Pippie, EKS, Punk, Bamsbabe, Gravedigging, and Spongebob.

"Well, hi ladies." Bam said, waving his hand to everyone.

"Hi, Bam." they all said.

"I've made my desicion about who to pick." The writers were getting anxious and some were tapping there foot and some where crossing their arms every five seconds. "I'm picking...ALL OF YOU!"

The girls looked confused.

"What?" EKS said. "All of us?"

"Yeah, all of you. All of you are kick ass people. EKS, Spongebob, and everyone but Pippie can be great daughters of me and my friends. You can pick, one each if possible. Pippie can be my girlfriend, that is, if she wants to be."

"Hell yeah!" she yelled, and hugged him.

"How about you go out and introduce yourself to everyone while I talk to everyone else?" Bam asked.

"Yeah, okay!" Pippie was bursting with excitement. She ran out of the room.

"Okay, you guys, I picked Pippie because she was the closest one to my age. She's 21, I'm 25, you get it. If any of you were 20 or older, I would've had a harder time picking cause I love all of you guys." Bam said to the rest of the girls.

"We still love ya, Bam." Waikiki said.

"Good! I didn't think you would stop lovin' me. Now, where's Novak, I have to talk to him..."

"Uh oh..." EKS whispered to Punk.

"Time for some action. We better go tell Pippie." Punk replied. The two of them ran downstairs and told Pippie.

"Oops, my bad." she said, laughing. "I hope he still wants me."


End file.
